


Idol

by Magicandmalice



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Loki, Jealous Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Thor, Thor Needs a Hug, quest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “Let's go, we should be able to make that village by nightfall. I want a bath and some food, then I will figure out a way to get back into that horrible fortress and get the Idol. I will do it without us having to crawl through the sewage drains as a bonus.” Loki said stepping back and walking in the direction of the village. Leaving Thor on his knees and craving for that touch to return.
 
Gathering himself together, Thor stood and followed after Loki. He wasn't about to let him out of his sight on this horrid world. Too much trouble had already found them, no need for Loki to find more now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to [Kneel-to-Maria](http://kneel-to-maria.tumblr.com/) please enjoy <3

“You’re insane Brother.” Thor managed to get out as he gasped for air. On his hands and knees, eyes closed tightly as he made a valiant effort to make the world stop spinning.

 

“I was in complete control of everything until you had to insult that idiot of a Chieftain. Besides, I do believe it was your idea to escape through the sewage drains, don't think I will ever forget that by the way.” Loki snapped as he stood next to Thor’s sprawled form. Wringing out whatever liquid that blue...stuff...was. He honestly didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to be clean.

 

“He was trying to claim what wasn't his. Besides I never said to blast out the wall behind us.” Thor shot back as he finally opened his eyes to glare at Loki.

 

“Why Thor you almost sound jealous, what possible reason could you have to be so? He was asking for nothing more than a night with me in return for access to the artifact I wanted. He was pretty enough to look at even if he was found to be rather lacking in the brains department. A one night affair should be nothing new to you, so why can I not have the same if I so desire?” Loki asked coldly as he looked down at the still fuming blond.

 

Gritting his teeth at the truth his brother spoke, Thor climbed to his feet carefully, refusing to acknowledge just how much Loki’s words cut. Though he had no one to blame but himself it still hurt.

 

“There are other ways to get what you want. Ways that I am more than happy to pursue for you. Despite whatever else may have changed between us, you are still my brother and I will not stand for such disrespectful behavior to be directed towards you.” Thor said before turning his back on Loki and stalking of towards the small village they had passed several miles back on their way here. 

 

Here being apparently the outside of the fortress they had just managed to escape from. Leave it to Loki to speak to Thor for the first time in weeks only to tell him he was going to another world and to cover for him while he was gone. Thor had not been willing to stay behind and had made it known. In the end after another fight between them they had agreed to go together. 

 

Loki had let his displeasure over the outcome be known when he had disguised them with his magic. Turning Thor into a Midgardian Dung Beetle, which while had gotten him out of the palace undetected, had been rather rude. Especially when Loki had turned himself into a lovely little snake and left without him. 

 

Loki had indeed obviously still been angry with Thor even before losing the argument over Thor accompanying him on this journey. Despite the cold shoulder and even colder words that came from Loki the rare times he said anything at all, Thor couldn't deny he had missed this. Traveling with none but Loki at his side, in search of an adventure or artifact. 

 

It had been almost a year since they had last snuck from the palace and did something like this. A year since they had last been in each other's presence for any length of time alone. It made Thor’s heart ache to know he was the cause of the rift that had grown between them, and that there was little he could say or do that would convince Loki to forgive him.

 

“You're bleeding.” Loki said breaking Thor out of his thoughts.

 

“What?” Thor asked as he spun back around, surprised at the softer tone Loki had just used more than the words that had been said.

 

“You're bleeding, when did you plan on telling me you were injured?” Loki asked as he stomped over to Thor. Grabbing him and pushing him to the ground once more. Thor didn't fight as he knelt before Loki, holding himself still as gentle hands examined the bloody gash along the back of his head. He was more interested in breathing in the scent, despite the blue slime covering them both, that he had missed so dearly over the last several months. Relishing in the familiar touch of those fingers in his hair and the pleasant tingle of Loki’s magic slipping over and under his skin to heal the damage he had unknowingly taken.

 

“Let's go, we should be able to make that village by nightfall. I want a bath and some food, then I will figure out a way to get back into that horrible fortress and get the Idol. I will do it without us having to crawl through the sewage drains as a bonus.” Loki said stepping back and walking in the direction of the village. Leaving Thor on his knees and craving for that touch to return.

 

Gathering himself together, Thor stood and followed after Loki. He wasn't about to let him out of his sight on this horrid world. Too much trouble had already found them, no need for Loki to find more now.

 

_____________________________

 

Loki was silent as he stared at the ceiling above him, body relaxing into the hot water of the bath he had ordered ready for himself. He knew Thor was right outside the door, standing guard against anyone that might decide now would be a good time to sneak in and catch a glimpse of the nude brunette. Loki had reminded him several times that he was more than capable of defending himself if the need arose, but Thor had been more stubborn than usual and refused to be budged.

 

Letting out a low sigh, Loki closed his eyes and dunked himself under water for several moments, taking in the calm and quiet under the scented water. He stayed until his lungs burned and forced him back up, taking in great gasps of air as he caught his breath calming he leaned back once more, he found that even after he was clean as he could be on this backwater world, he was still no closer to a solution. 

 

To either of his current problems.

 

To solve one problem he needed the Idol, but in order to get the Idol he had to figure out how to get his hands on it, which created his second problem. Sleeping with that Chieftain really would have been the quickest way, but despite what he had said to Thor, Loki had never had any intention of sleeping with the imbecile. But the chance to rile Thor after so long had been too good to pass up and Loki had still been much too angry at Thor to let him off easily.

 

He couldn't deny that seeing the flare of jealousy and anger had been pleasing. It meant that Thor still felt something for him regardless of their falling out so many months ago. Loki had wanted, god how he had wanted, for things to be what they had been. He knew it would never be the same again… but the entire reason he was after this Idol was to try and regain what claim he had lost. Though if Thor's reaction to Loki being propositioned today had been any indication, it may prove easier than he thought to get what he wanted. Not that he would make it easy on Thor, the bastard had hurt him after all. No, he was going to make Thor work for it. Prove that he wanted Loki back… if he really did.

 

After Loki decided he was indeed going to give Thor another chance, he forcibly dragged his mind back to the problem of the Idol. Namely on how to obtain it without having to go near those wretched blue sewer drains again.

 

_________________________________

 

“Thor enough playing guard dog, go get cleaned up. I do not wish to see or smell any more of that foul blue filth for the rest of my life.” 

 

Thor snapped his head up at the non-hostile tone directed at him from Loki. Rather unusual, seeing as other than the brief healing today, hostility and vitriol had been the only thing he had received from Loki's words for months. Though as he took in the sight before him, the words became secondary as his mouth went dry.

 

Loki had come out in nothing but one of the smaller drying cloths he had gone in with. His hair still dripping beads of water onto damp skin and sliding down until being absorbed in the white material.

 

“Thor, you're being incredibly rude with your blatant staring. I have nothing you have not seen before, now if you don't mind I'm rather exhausted after the long day we had. Please go get cleaned up so I can get some sleep. After all we are both going to need to be well rested when we go back to the fortress tomorrow and get that Idol.” Loki sighed as he moved to his pack and began dressing in simple sleeping clothes. Not once looking at the wide eyed blond still staring at him.

 

“Thor? Exactly how hard did you hit that head of yours?” Loki asked as he finished dressing and came to stand next to the still seated form. Looking down at Thor, Loki wondered if his healing had missed some damage earlier. He may have been angry at the other, but he would never wish true harm upon him. Loki would see that fortress in ashes if Thor was seriously hurt.

 

“It's fine Loki, just lost in my thoughts is all. Go tame that hair of yours while I get cleaned up. I promise not to wake you when I return.” Thor responded as he bolted up and into the bathing chamber. As he closed and locked the door behind himself, Thor would swear he heard long missed laughter ghosting along behind him.

 

Thor let out an unsteady breath as he leaned back against the closed door for a moment. Seeing Loki in such a state had momentarily short circuited his brain as he was unable to do anything more than drink in the vision. The concern in that voice though had snapped him out of that almost single minded focus. Knowing Loki had seen him in such a state was more than a little embarrassing truthfully. Though if he was honest it was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that Loki had rendered him speechless and distracted. 

 

Moving away from the door and stirpping off his filth covered clothing before tossing it to the floor. Thor made his way over to the waiting bath, his desire to be clean finely overriding his momentary embarrassment at being caught staring. With luck Loki would decide to forget all about it and tomorrow would start as normal for them. 

 

Sinking into the deep bath tub and allowing the hot water to sooth his sore body, Thor began going over the layout of the fortress they had just recently escaped from. If Loki truly wanted that trinket so badly then Thor was going to be sure he would have it.Even if it meant going back to that place and taking it apart stone by stone to do so. 

 

________________________________

 

 

Loki finally gave up on Thor coming out of the bathing room anytime soon and crawled into the rough bed sheets of one of the two beds in the room. Despite their coarseness, they were warm and clean which is all he really wanted right then. He was just so tired. This entire journey had been one problem after another since the very start of it and Loki trying to keep his distance in addition to his cold hearted facade in place with Thor the entire past week had been so draining. He wanted to rest, he wanted to forget about the stupid Idol and go home. But if he did that… no he would be fine after getting some sleep. 

 

Letting out a soft sigh, Loki wrapped himself around one of his pillows willing to admit, at least to himself, just how badly he wished it was Thor he was was wrapped around instead. It had been entirely too long since he had felt Thor's arms around him, since he had felt so loved and protected. As if nothing could come close so long as Thor was there with him. He missed that feeling almost more than he could stand at times. 

 

Scathing words and ice filled eyes may have been the only thing he showed the world in daylight hours, but during his nights he gave into his pain and loneliness. In the dark where no one could see and no one could hear, he let the tears come. The last several nights with Thor sleeping so close he could reach out and touch him had been so much harder on Loki than he had thought they would be. 

 

Dragging his mind back on track, Loki thought of his plan to get back inside the fortress they had escaped from today. It was a good plan and should everything go accordingly he saw no reason why they couldn't be back home within a day. 

 

__________________________

 

According to plan? Loki sighed as he remembered his thoughts from last night. Whatever had made him think he would be so lucky? 

 

“Loki I…” 

 

“Not another word from you.” Loki hissed. Keeping as silent as he could, so as not to draw attention to them. Or rather to the small alcove they had hidden themselves in, thick drapery keeping their forms hidden from anyone walking past. The slightest noise may still yet give their hiding place away.

 

“Do not blame me for your magic not working. I was in no…” Thor growled, interrupted by the small hand suddenly covering his mouth. Loki glared up at Thor for a moment before pressing in closer to him, resting his lips just shy of Thor’s ear.

 

“I never said you were at fault. I told you to be silent so we do not get caught by the guard with the very sharp sword at the end of this corridor. Now will you be silent for a few moments please so I may get us past this obstacle?” Loki breathed, taking note of the shudder that went through Thor as he did so.

 

Thor nodded, helpless to do anything else at the moment. Certainly he could push Loki away from him, argue that Thor could take out those guards easily enough, but the way Loki had asked instead of ordered… Thor would not deny him. 

 

Reluctantly Loki pulled away from Thor as much as he could, a move made more difficult by the need in those blue eyes still resting on him. Loki had found his proof that Thor did indeed still want him if that look was anything to go by. 

 

“As you wish.” Thor breathed  
“I… will be right back.” Loki said after a silent moment of staring up into Thor's eyes. So many words had come to his lips, desperate to be heard, but now was not the time and he choked them back down. There would be time for this later once they were safe and could take their time.

 

Slipping away from Thor and moving almost silently down the hall, Loki took the guard by surprise, quickly knocking him out. Motioning over his shoulder for Thor to come grab the guard and hide him in the alcove.

 

“I could have done that you know.” Thor whispered once he was finished.

 

“I know that. But I am much quieter than you and would prefer not to have to fight my way out a second time.” Loki said quickly as he moved heading to the next room. Not seeing what he was after Loki growled and closed the door before processing to the next room in the hall. Six more to go here and then they would head to the North wing and see if it was there.

 

Quickly and quietly they went through the rooms until a low hiss from Thor got Loki's attention. “Did you find it?”

 

“Pretty sure. You said ugly and I am thinking this qualifies.” Thor said with wide eyes locked on the item in the room.

 

Peering around the door, Loki grimaced at the sight in front of him. The room was the largest in the wing, high ceilings and stained windows. The walls lined with shelves and glass display cases. Each one's contents more disturbing than the last. Each one a fertility or transformation relic.

 

The one he was after though was the one in the center, looking as if carved from blood and dirt stained bone. Half male and the other half female, both with a stomach swollen with offspring. Arms crossed protectively over the bulge, its head back and a wide mouth opened as if in silent screams. Small bits of metal and wood pierced the bone in several places, trailing long scraps of dirty cloth.

 

“Loki?” Thor asked, an idea forming in his mind of the reasons his brother could want such a thing.

 

“Not now Thor. Once we are safely away from here I will tell you everything. Now we must hurry.” Loki murmured, not looking at Thor as he moved to the pedestal and retrieved the idol. He only made it two steps away before he felt a heavy weight descend upon him and his vision went black. Thor yelling his name in a panic following him into unconsciousness.

 

________________

 

When Loki opened his eyes all he knew was blinding pain at his temples and nausea roiling in his gut. Unsure of where he was or what had happened he took several moments to breathe deep and settle both his head and his stomach. Once the pain had receded and his nausea settled to more bearable levers, Loki sat up slowly looking around and taking in what he could of his current surroundings. 

 

A cave? 

 

Last he remembered he had been in the storeroom with the idol and turning to head back over to Thor and then there was nothing. Now he was in a cave and had no idea why or even how he had gotten here. Looking around again, he noticed both his and Thor’s travel bags on the ground nearby and another bedroll on the other side of the fire from him. Obviously Thor had gotten them safely away from the fortress after Loki had so foolishly grabbed the idol, such an amature mistake he had made.

 

“Loki?”

 

Looking up Loki met the worried blue eyes of Thor as he came back inside the cave from wherever he had been.

 

“Thor? What happened? How did we get here?” Loki asked, voice raspy as if he had been screaming. 

 

Coming over to kneel at Loki’s side Thor pushed the brunette back down to the bedding he was seated on. Once he was laying back again, Thor sat heavily at his side and just stared for several moments. 

 

“I saw you fall as you started to come back to me. I didn’t know what happened, you just dropped to the floor with no warning. I picked you up and got us out of the fortress as quickly as I could, luckily we hadn’t been discovered so the way we had come in was still open. So we made it out with no one following us. This was the first place I found so I set up camp and hoped you would wake up. I was just getting ready to summon some help if you didn’t come to within another hour.” Thor admitted. 

 

“How long exactly have we been here?” Loki asked.

 

“Almost a full day now. Loki are you truly alright?”

 

“Yes fine, other than feeling as if you dropped Molinjor on my head. I think it was just a spell meant to render me, or anyone that tried to steal anything in the room, unconscious. Then I would be found by the guards and imprisoned. No lasting damage that I can tell. The Idol? What happened to it?” Loki needed to know. 

 

“We have it...Loki… why is it so important to you? You promised answers once we were safe from there.” Thor asked though refused to meet Loki’s eyes as he did so.

 

Loki sighed and looked up at the rocky ceiling above them and decided to just get it over with. Avoiding the talk would do nothing more than cause him further stress and make peace, or a second chance between he and Thor, an impossibility.

 

“How much have you figured out about it?” Loki asked curiously.

 

“Judging by the other items in the room, I am assuming it is also a fertility item as well. Why you would need a fertility idol I do not know, but I assume you have found a lady to take as your own.” Thor said not even trying to hide the bitterness and jealousy in his voice from Loki.

 

“I have no one Thor, at least not anymore, not since you. Do you remember what you said to me when you left me? You said that you had to produce an heir, that since I could not give you one, then you would have to marry a lady and have one with another. It hurt, even though you said we would still be together, it hurt to hear you say you would marry another. So we fought and you left me, I regret that day ever since. I have wanted you back, but the threat of you being with another has hung over my head and kept me away. I didn’t think you really wanted me enough if you were willing to take another as your partner.” Loki confessed, covering his own eyes with his arm. 

 

“Oh Loki I will never want another, love another like you. I never meant to make you feel that way and I am so sorry I did. I only left since that seemed to be what you desired then, I never wanted to lose you over this. However it still doesn’t change the fact that one or both of us must produce an heir to take over the throne when we pass. That doesn’t mean it needs to be anytime soon though.” Thor said. He had broken things off with Loki thinking that’s what the other had wanted, how could he have been so wrong?

 

“This Idol will allow me to give you the heir you wish for. One born of you and I and no other, that I can conceive and carry to term in a female form if that is your wish. It is the only thing I could find that could boost my power enough for me to hold a female form for the entire nine months and give birth. That is why I was so determined to have that idol, it was the only way I could think of to be able to give you what you seemed to need and get you back.” Loki whispered.

 

“Oh Loki. You never had to do anything more than ask. I missed you so much, thought you hated me. I was at the point where I didn’t even care about anything but getting you back, finding a way to make things right again.” Thor said sadly.

 

“Then consider this as me asking. I want you back Thor, I do not wish to share you though.” Loki stated plainly. Truth had never come easy to Loki, but he would have no lies here in this moment.

 

“Then it shall be so. You are too important to lose Loki. We can do whatever you please in regards to an heir, try your idol as you please, use whatever you wish of your magic, or we can adopt when the time comes. There will be no one else I swear to you.” Thor swore, taking Loki's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips, kissing softly at the delicate fingers.

 

Loki gave a happy smile and sat up once more, his free hand reaching out and tangling in Thor’s hair as he pulled the blond closer, raising his lips for a sweet kiss that Thor was all too happy to give. It had been so long and they had missed each other so much over the last few months.

 

“Stay with me Thor, I find myself still tired from whatever spell was cast on me. But I do not wish you to leave my side right now.” Loki sighed as they pulled apart.

 

Thor said nothing as he lay down beside Loki, taking him into his arms and holding him tightly. They were safe here for the time being and had what Loki had wanted. They would need to discuss further of just how they wished to proceed and resume their relationship, but there was no reason they couldn’t afford a few more days alone together to work out all the kinks before returning home. 

 

For now Thor would savor this moment, Loki held within his arm and no one present but the two of them. This was definitely one of the best endings to a quest Thor could ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
